In the planting and growing of live trees it is often required and it is common practice to support trees to prevent them from being blown over. This support is necessary until roots are well established in the surrounding ground and the trunk has grown to sufficient size to provide adequate support for the tree top when winds may cause damage. Supporting the tree is also utilized for control of the direction of growth. There are two common ways in which tree support is attained. One is to set several upright support posts in the ground on opposite sides of the tree, or on the windward side of the tree and to tie the tree to the posts. Such a system can generally be called a tree tie. Another system comprises the burying of anchors around the newly planted tree and tying the tree to these anchors. The usual structure employs a flexible hose around the tree trunk and a wire loop through the hose. The wire is attached to the anchor. The hose prevents the wires from coming into contact with and cutting into the tree trunk. The hose is sufficiently large and sufficiently soft and flexible so that the force applied by the tree tie to the tree is effectively distributed so as to prevent localized damage to the tree trunk. In order to prevent tree ties and tree guys from strangling or otherwise adversely affecting the growth of the supported trees, it is common and recommended practice to retie the tree at least once a year. In doing so, the ties are lengthened so as to allow for anticipated growth. Such attention to each tree guy and tree tie requires a great deal of time. However, if lengthening of the tree ties and guys is not accomplished, tree damage may result. It is desirable to create an improved resilient tree guy which overcomes the problems of regular tree guy adjustment.